No Tears Until The End 4
by Mutant Donatello
Summary: Ness and his friends meet their most challenging challenge yet.
1. A chance meeting

It has been months since Ness met Urotsuki, and since they've become quite good friends…almost inseparable. It was now spring and our capped hero was playing a game of catch with Lucas, Madotsuki and Urotsuki. They were at a park.

(Ness) Heads up, Madotsuki!

Ness threw the ball at her, but she stepped out the way and let it fly by.

(Ness) Hey! You were supposed to catch the ball, man! That's why it's called catch!

(Urotsuki) C'mon, stop being a freakin' spoilsport!

(Lucas) Would you two stop being mean to her! She just doesn't want to catch the ball, so what, right?

(Urostuki) Hey, cowlick head…remind me what the goal of this game is again?

(Lucas) *Sigh* ….To catch the ball, but-

(Urotsuki) But nothing! She's not even trying!

Ness ran to get the ball. After picking it up, he held it out in front of him and made a serious face expression.

(Ness) It's time….it's so freakin' time…

Everyone nodded slowly. Ness tossed the ball at Lucas and he caught it.

(Lucas) Well…it's going to be really hard to beat your last record, but if you think you can do it…

(Ness) I don't think… I know.

Ness pulled out his bat and did a batting stance.

(Ness) I'm going to hit it farther than ever before!

(Urotsuki) But last time you beamed it so high in the sky, we never seen the darn thing fall back down!

(Ness) *Spits on the ground* It fell…after a couple minutes. But this time…

Ness pointed his bat into the sky.

(Ness) It's going to blast into space, baby! Lucas, give it your all!

(Lucas) You got it, Ness!

Lucas did a wind up swing with all of his strength, sending the ball flying at an amazing speed. Ness readied himself, but suddenly felt someone hug him from behind.

(Ib) Hi, Ness.

(Ness) What the-Ib!? Back off, this is some serious crap!

The ball was coming fast, so he decided to swing anyway, but Ib's embrace made him mess up. Instead of going into the sky, it flew left and into someone's window.

(Urotsuki) …..*Laughs* Great job, Ness! That's all on you!

(Ness) Hey, don't blame me! It was Ib's fault!

(Ib) …I'm sorry…

(Ness) …Aw, don't worry about it. I'll get the ball. Be right back.

Ness began to run in the direction the ball went, and eventually found the house the ball went into. He knocked on the door, and a crazy looking lady in a maid dress opened the door holding some kind of weapon.

(Lady) What do you want…young…healthy…cute little boy…?

(Ness) ….Uh….My baseball came flying through your window, and I'm sorry about that! It won't happen again, okay? Can I please have my ball back?

(Lady) Why would you want that stupid thing…when you could have much more…hmm?

The lady stared at Ness eerily, and he glared back uneasily.

(Lady) We could use…a healthy boy like you…so healthy…so healthy you are…mmhmm…

(Ness) Yo, stop freaking me out! All I want is the ball!

(Lady) Oooooh…yeeeeeah….mmhmm…

(Ness) Say what? Seriously, just give me my baseball back!

Suddenly another lady appeared behind Ness. When he turned and seen her, he was hit in the back of the head and knocked out cold. The ladies through him in the trunk of a car and drove off with him… Ness eventually woke up in what looked like somebody's room. It was really trashy, and stuff was all over the place. The room held some kind of…hopeless aura. He was still too dizzy and tired to get up, but he began to hear voices from behind a door. "You will die soon… The boy is all we could find for you... You must infect him, so we have more time to study this deadly condition. When you die, we will have less test subjects… We need to make more, so we can find the proper…cure." Ness was shocked at what he heard, and only hoped they weren't referring to him in their conversation.

He heard a different voice start to speak. "Heh…..hahaha….no way…" Ness then heard a loud slapping sound. "Listen here… You are going to die…very soon. We haven't found a cure for you yet, and we won't find any for anyone if we don't have more time to study it! If the boy gets it too, then we have someone else to run tests on when you're gone! Now you're going to infect that stupid kid, or die by our hands, what's it going to be?" After that, all he heard was silence…and then someone walked into the room.

He got a glimpse of the girl who walked into the room. She had short white hair, a dark, bluish purple top with a turtle neck collar, no sleeves and a white skirt and red shoes. She looked quite older than him, and she looked really mean as far as he could tell. She sat on her bed and started staring at him. Ness tried to sit up and started staring back.

(Ness) …U-Um…what's up…? Heh…uh…yeah….

She just stared at him unnervingly.

(Ness) Yeah, so…that white hair…it's um…pretty cool-

(Sabitsuki) What's your name, kid…?

(Ness) My name…? Um…it's….it's uh….Ness…

(Sabitsuki) …Heh…heh….nice name…Ness…

(Ness) ….Thanks-

(Sabitsuki) I'm Sabitsuki…I'm gonna be your…*clears throat* guide into a life of hopeless decay…

(Ness) ….

Ness felt a very strong sadistic aura coming from the girl. She had eyes that cut through his soul, she had a smile that me him feel weirdly uneasy.

(Ness) Hey, can I ask you something…?

(Sabitsuki) …..By all means…ask away.

(Ness) ….Um…are you like…in some sort of trouble or something, because-

Sabitsuki suddenly looked rather evil looking and glared at him.

(Ness) …

(Sabitsuki) I will kill you in a heartbeat, kid… Don't get too comfortable with me…

(Ness) Okay, whoa…back up the car! Where the heck did that come from?

(Sabitsuki) My time's running out, so I'm required to pass on this horrible disease to someone else. The more people have it, the more research can be done on it. You're nothing but my replacement, kid…

(Ness) ….And you think I'm just going to sit here and let you infect me?

(Sabitsuki) Of course not… It's just that you really don't have much of a choice.

(Ness) Says you, freak!

(Sabitsuki) If you can escape from this place, then I'd be astonished…

(Ness) Then just watch me!

Ness opened a door and ran out of it. He found himself on some kind of balcony. Sabitsuki walked out the door and started staring at him menacingly. Not only was there madness in her eyes, but also certain pensiveness…as if she was analyzing the situation and figuring a reaction. Almost like a robot. Ness jumped over the edge, and that shocked her. She ran over to see if he was okay, but when she looked down, she saw him lying in midair with his legs crossed playing with a yoyo.

(Sabitsuki) How…?

(Ness) Nothings impossible, lady…

She saw such courage and determination in his eyes that she started to feel weak in comparison. She reached out her hand and spoke really happily.

(Sabitsuki) Take me with you! Please! Save me!

(Ness) You just said you'd kill me, didn't you? Are you nice or what, lady? Pick a disposition and stick with it!

(Sabitsuki) Ness….please….

The pure hopelessness in her eyes moved Ness's soul. After looking at him with those eyes, there was no way he could say no to that! Ness started to make her float into the air as well, and began to lower them both to the ground. It was a very long decent. Once on the ground, Sabitsuki started to take handfuls of dirt and let it run through her fingers.

(Sabitsuki) It's…It's been so long! Oh my gosh, you're amazing, Ness!

(Ness) Whatever… I have to get back home. Let's get out of here.

(Sabitsuki) How are you going to get back to your home from this place? Aren't we in the middle of nowhere, trapped with nothing to look forward to but our own gory death…?

(Ness) Wow, you sure are positive, lady. You almost remind me about….!?

Ness started having flashbacks of the time Hiroshi traded on him. The hideous monster Ao Oni flashed into his mind. He looked back at Sabitsuki and noticed she too had white hair…just like Hiroshi. Her negativity also reminded him of the pessimist. He choked on his words as he tried to say something.

(Sabitsuki) ….Something wrong, kid…?

She lowered her head while keeping her eyes directed at his and started putting on a big and creepy smile. She looked evil to the core at that moment.

(Ness) It's just that…

(Sabitsuki) Yes…?

(Ness) Aw, scrub it! It was nothing! C'mon, I'll show you my teleportation powers!

(Sabitsuki) Alright…heh heh….let's see it…

The young hero grabbed her hand and began to run, eventually reaching speeds she never thought was humanly possible. After a while, everything went black. Before she could even think, she appeared in a peaceful looking town.

(Sabitsuki) W-Where…are we…?

(Ness) Onett! This is where I live, lady!

Ness looked into the sky and took a deep breath. This whole situation felt wrong to him, and he felt he made a terrible mistake in bringing Sabitsuki here…


	2. Sympathy for a weirdo

Ness and Sabitsuki were now walking down the streets of Onett together. She looked around in awe at how beautiful the town looked to her. The colors were vibrant, there was a nice breeze that blew the trees, and everyone seemed to smile at Ness and Sabitsuki as they walked by. Ness waved at a lot of people for if he knew them. She saw kids playing and cars driving by, and she began to smile wider than she ever did in her whole life. She stopped walking and started to breath in the fresh air.

(Sabitsuki) How did we get here, Ness? It's so wonderful here; it's like all my worries are like melting away…

(Ness) I teleported us here with my psychokinetic powers! It's a pretty sweet town, I know.

(Sabitsuki) ….You were…born here…huh?

(Ness) Born and raised!

Ness began to hear Lucas call out to him, and he sounded worried. Lucas, Urotsuki and Madotsuki all ran over to him.

(Lucas) Where have you been, Ness? We were all super worried about you!

(Urotsuki) Yeah, what's your problem disappearing like that!? And who the heck is that old lady?

(Ness) Well-

(Sabitsuki) …Insolent child… The correct term would be…"young woman"…

Urotsuki raised an eyebrow and turned her attention back to Ness.

(Urotsuki) What the heck, Ness? Who is that?

(Ness) Well…uh…to be honest, I don't really know myself. I got kidnapped and brought to some creepy building. I escaped and she wanted to come along. That's all I really know.

(Lucas) Oh my, that's sounds horrible…well the kidnapping part. Glad you're okay, Ness.

(Madotsuki) *Nods*.

Ness then seen Garry and Ib walking over to them.

(Ness) Garry! What's up, man!

(Garry) Oh thank goodness you're alright. Ib told me she saw you get thrown in the trunk of a car and kidnapped. We were looking everywhere for you. It's nice to know you're alright…

(Ib)I'm happy.

(Ness) Aw, c'mon! If Ao Oni didn't finish me off, what can?

(Garry) *Chuckles* I suppose you're right.

Garry turned his attention to Sabitsuki. They both seemed to stare at each other for a while. She suddenly started to smirk as her hair seemed to shadow her face.

(Garry) Have we…met somewhere before, miss? You look awfully familiar.

(Sabitsuki) …

(Ness) *Looks at Sabitsuki* ….Yo, he's asking you something.

For some reason Ib got a tad flustered because of the way she was staring at Garry. She began to hug his leg and look back at her in a failed attempt to make her back off. The white haired young lady walked over to Garry and looked him in the eyes.

(Sabitsuki) ….Garry… Correct?

(Garry) …Oh, have we met before? You seem to know my name already.

(Sabitsuki) Heh…you're as worthless as ever… Don't you remember…when you came to my…school…for one day and never came back…

(Garry) Aw, yes…now I remember. You were the one who offered to be my friend back then, correct? I knew we met somewhere.

(Lucas) Okay so um…you know her, Mr. Garry?

(Ness) Why didn't you ever go back to school, man?

(Garry) ….It's really not important. Besides, I'd rather not discuss it. On the contrary, I would like to ask about how you're doing, miss. I haven't known you long, but I haven't forgotten your kindness all those years ago. I do hope life is treating you well.

Sabitsuki glared coldly into his eyes and began to smile wider, albeit in a very slow manner. She got closer in his face and laughed a little bit.

(Sabitsuki) My…aren't you the perfect little gentleman… If you must know…I'm doomed to die within this week… Oh…to finally get put to rest… Soon…my dead corpse will be buried in dirt…only to be a feast for the worms that covet my flesh so…*giggles hoarsely*.

Everyone started staring at Sabitsuki awkwardly.

(Urotsuki) …What the heck…?

(Lucas) Uh….um…

Ness noticed Ashley walking over to him, and she looked angry. He was kind of worried it was something he might have done.

(Ashley) Hello there, dunce… How's your sad little day going?

(Ness) Start off the day with insults, huh? Not unlike you, I guess. I'm cool…and this is Sabitsuki…? I think that was her name.

Sabitsuki's eyes seemed to glow as she stared at Ashley. She slowly turned her gaze back to Garry.

(Ashley) …Yeah, I didn't come here to feel more shame about the human race… I came here to speak with you about an urgent…matter.

Ashley gave Urotsuki an angry stare.

(Urotsuki) What, am I supposed to be scared?

(Ashley) Oh…you will be…

(Urotsuki) Bring it on, freak!

(Lucas) Why do we always have to start something around here? Can we all just get along-

(Madotsuki) *Shakes head* No…

(Lucas) *Sigh*….Whatever …

(Ness) Okay, enough with the banter, what's your deal, Ashley?

(Ashley) Well….why are you still spending time with that…*clears throat* disgusting animal over there? You know…the ugly one.

(Urotsuki) You better not be talking about me, or I'll freakin' rip you another-

(Ness) Whoa! Calm down, hold it. Ashley, what gives? Why're you dissing Uro like that?

(Lucas) I smell jealousy!

(Ashley) Shut your mouth you cowardly fool… Why I'm "dissing" that gross excuse for a girl is simply because her presence sickens me… I always knew you were a disgraceful idiot, undeserving of the name "hero", but gosh, I thought you might have had better taste in females than…her…

Ness and Urotsuki started to stare at each other and then began to laugh.

(Ness) Wait, you think we like each other or something? C'mon, Ashley, what the heck?

(Urotsuki) Yeah, that's stupid to even think! Besides, even if we were, I'm a far better choice than you!

Garry started to feel a tad uncomfortable when he realized Sabitsuki was still eyeing him. He had been paying Ness and the others so much attention, he didn't even notice.

(Sabitsuki) …You look like so much fun to kill….in…a good way…

(Garry) …How am I supposed to take that…?

(Sabitsuki) Tell me, Garry…have you ever…wanted to die…?

The mysterious drifter gave her a cautious stare and didn't speak a word. Sabitsuki began to laugh, but also seemed to cough at the same time. Her laughter got so severe she began to cough up blood and and eventually passed out with a smile on her face…

(Garry) What on earth!? Somebody! Call an ambulance! Quickly!

(Lucas) I- I'm on it!

(Ib) *Covers mouth* Oh my!

(Ness) Yo, Lucas! Hurry up, man!

Lucas was frantically trying to dial his cell phone but his hands were shaking too bad to actually dial a number.

(Ashley) Oh my gosh! Are you worthless or what!? *Snatches the cell phone* *Dials 911*.

(Lucas) Is she going to be alright? I-I don't know what to do!

Eventually the ambulance came to pick her up. They all watched her get put into the back of the truck. They drove away in a hurry.

(Urotsuki) …*Yawns* Yeah, I'm gonna go see what's on TV…

(Ashley) My, aren't we insensitive.

(Urotsuki) Don't start crap with me, witch!

(Ness) Yo…I gotta go see if she's going to be alright!

(Garry) I feel obligated to make sure she's okay myself.

(Ness) Yeah, let's go to the hospital, Garry!

(Ib) Me too.

(Garry) Ib…I'm not sure if I should take you along. Your parents are probably worried about you by now. You should head home, okay?

(Urotsuki) Yeah, I'll take Ib home. Catch you guys later, or…whatever.

Urotsuki walked off with Ib.

(Ashley) I suppose I'll tag along. Just to make sure Ness doesn't do something else stupid.

(Ness) Hey!

(Lucas) I-…I-…I'm going back home, okay? Please, tell me if she's okay, alright? I'm a little shaken up…

(Madotsuki) *Gives Lucas a hug*.

(Ness) *Smirks* Yeah, catch you later, buddy! Let's go guys!

Garry, Ness, and Ashley all walked to the hospital together…


	3. Are you alright, Sabitsuki?

They arrived at the hospital and Garry walked over to the front counter and started to ask the lady who was sitting there where Sabitsuki was.

(Garry) Um, excuse me? A…friend of ours just checked in here… Where is she now? Is she having some kind of surgery or-

(Lady) Um, no. I'm sorry to say this, but she can't be helped. She has some kind of horrible condition that none of the doctors are familiar with. We…are planning what to do with her. She could infect the whole town, no…the whole world if one were to just get in prolonged contact with her.

(Ness) *Hits the counter* Bull crap, lady! You guys stink! What kind of hospital just takes one look at a patient and just throws their arms up and quits!? Stop scrubbing around and help her!

(Ashley) Calm down, idiot! We don't want to get thrown out of here…

(Ness) Man, shoot…

(Lady) If you want to see that…thing, she's in room 23, floor 2.

(Garry) Thank you, miss. Though, I do hope you don't talk about all the patients here the way you do her. Honestly, you should lose your job talking like that…

(Lady) Whatever, get off my back, dude!

(Garry) *Sigh* ….Come along, children.

Garry and the others eventually made it to Sabitsuki's room. Garry knocked and slowly peeked into the room before entering. They saw her sitting up reading some kind of hard covered book.

(Ness) Yo, Sab! You feeling a little better?

(Ashley) …Yes, do tell…

(Garry) Excuse us for intruding, but we were really worried about you… How are you doing?

The disturbed girl closed the book and held out her hand. She began to speak in a loud, theatrical voice.

(Sabitsuki) Oh, but my soul cries out for peace among mortals, for I am much too strong to live among them, but much too weak to survive without them! What are these false words of hope you thrust upon me! All lies, fabricated from the heart of a mere ghost! To live is to die, it is the fate of all who witness time! So purge my soul from this ruined body, and wring my heart dry on the garden of anguish! When the flowers bloom, remember me…for its sweet nectar shall be my blood…!

They all stared at her, wondering what she was even talking about.

(Ness) Uh…what?

(Sabitsuki) Heh heh…you like it? That line really spoke to me…. It's in this book…

Suddenly, Garry's melancholy theme started to play as he lowered his head.

(Garry) "Deck of Cards: Life's losing Hand", correct?

(Sabitsuki) Yeah…that's the one… You sure know your stuff…heh…heh…

(Garry) Yes…I've read it on several occasions…

(Ness) How come I never heard of this book?

(Ashley) Like you'd even read it, stupid…

(Ness) Do you have to end all your sentences with an insult?

(Sabitsuki) …I like you, Garry…you're….interesting…heh heh…

(Ashley) Okay, are you feeling any better or what?

(Sabitsuki) …Aren't you cute…getting an attitude with me like that…

(Ashley) What is wrong with you? Why are you so…weird?

(Sabitsuki) Why are you…still breathing…? I believe this room…would look so much more festive…with your blood decorating these walls…ah yes…an artistic death suits you well…heh heh…

Ashley actually started to shudder at the way she said that. It sounded like she was really intending on killing her and using her blood to paint the walls. She backed up and grabbed Ness's arm.

(Ashley) Ness, this…thing is no ordinary freak… I sense an evil force inside of her…far beyond any other I've ever sensed…

(Ness) Huh, really? Well…if you're saying that, then…

(Garry) Excuse me, miss? I'd like to know just what is going on with you… The doctors said that…they might not be able to help you. How on earth did you come down with such an awful illness?

(Sabitsuki) Garry…there's something…I'd like to share with you…

(Garry) By all means do.

(Sabitsuki) Have you…noticed my name sounds similar to…another individual you might know…?

(Garry) Excuse my ignorance, but what was your name again?

(Sabitsuki) It's Sabitsuki… no last name…

(Garry) Hmm…I suppose it sounds like young Madotsuki's name…and even that headstrong girl, Urotsuki's name.

(Sabitsuki) Correct… Heh heh…you want to know something interesting…?

(Garry) I don't mind…

(Sabitsuki) When I was a little…pathetic child…my father cheated on my mother with some other woman…she was really quiet and dejected… Since my father was a psychiatrist, she would come to see him regularly…every week. One time…he couldn't hold in his lust for her and…heh heh…you know… She conceived a baby…whom he named Madotsuki, similar to my name… Fearing that my mother would discover this whole mess he was in…he killed her…

I remember how terrified I was back then…oh…it's a little funny now, though… After that…he met an unruly, aggressive rock band leader… He…for some reason cheated again, and had a baby with her. The baby's name became Urotsuki… But…his idiocy didn't stop there… Growing tired of the bickering between the two mothers…he killed them both and then killed himself…heh heh… Somehow or another…we all became separated… But…for unknown reasons, I became haunted with hideous and disgusting dreamscapes… I believe my sisters may have experienced this themselves… Pretty interesting….isn't it? Heh heh…

Ness's eyes were wider than ever before. He couldn't even believe she was really telling the truth.

(Ness) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Madotsuki, Urotsuki, and you are all sisters!? How in the…why…what!?

(Sabitsuki) That's right…They were both too young to even remember any of this, of course… I thought they both died *snickers*…but sadly, I was wrong…

(Garry) Oh my… I would have never guessed… You all look so different… But…how did you get so sick?

(Sabitsuki) I'm sure both of my sisters have some kind of tragic story they could tell… Mine is simply one in the pile… If you can get their secrets out of them…then I'll tell you mine…

(Ashley) Hmph, should have known… I disliked you and your sisters at first glance; I should have noticed the connection.

(Sabitsuki) …You know the strangest part…? Somehow…in some kind of way…we all seem to be connected to Ness and his friend…

(Ness) Me and Lucas? Why us?

(Sabitsuki) Heh heh…how should I know…? You apparently befriended both of my sisters… You even "rescued" me… That doesn't seem like a coincidence… Not at all… It's some kind of twisted fate that binds you two to us… But…who am I to question why…?

(Ness) Fate, huh…? That's kind of freaky…

(Sabitsuki) Don't be frightened… It's nice to know that you are cursed to forever be involved in our lives of endless sorrow… I say…a jubilee is in order…over this very…happy revelation…

(Ashley)Enough with this idiocy… I fear I've wasted too much of my valuable time in the presence of an uncouth lowlife… I must take my leave now. Come, Ness. Walk me home.

(Ness) Yeah, got it… Yo, I'll be back tomorrow. Hang in there until then, alright Sab?

(Sabitsuki) No guarantees…heh heh…

(Garry) You two run along… I'll stay here a bit longer… There is a couple more…things I'd like to discuss with her.

(Ness) Yeah. C'mon Ashley, let's go.

Ness began to walk Ashley home, but on the way he noticed she was being awfully quiet. It made him feel weird because usually she'd have tossed a barrage of insults at him on the way. Once at her doorstep, she turned around and hugged Ness tightly.

(Ashley) There's…a bad omen in the air, Ness…it feels like someone important to me is going to die soon… I feel like…it could be you… Be careful what you do from now on, Ness… I…I don't want to lose you…

(Ness) Ashley…

She let go of him and slowly walked into her mansion. Once she closed and locked the door, Ness headed off for home, thinking about what Ashley had just said. The hero walked by a dumpster, but out of nowhere felt someone's hand grab his arm. The person yanked him behind the dumpster and started covering his mouth.

(Ness) *Muffled* Hey, what gives, man!? Let me go, dang it!

(?) Shhh!

Ness then heard a lot of footsteps, and sounds of creepy giggling. Eventually the sounds stopped, and the boy let Ness go.

(?) That was a close call! Haha, good thing I was here to help you out, huh? No need to thank me-

(Ness) What the heck was all that!? Who are you!?

(Ninten) Oh, little old me? I'm Ninten, my man! And that little parade of freaks was a wicked cold group of maid…things, all looking for that white haired girl you brought in to town!

(Ness) How'd you know I-

(Ninten) How did I know you brought her here? Simple really! I came here on vacation, and I'm staying at your place for a while! Your Mom told me you've been gone for too long, so I went looking for ya! Suddenly "BAZOOM!" Here you are warping in town with that fine-looking dame! At first I was all like "Wow, Ness sure knows how to pick'em", but then I was all like "I sense a bad aura around that girl!" After all that, I got into a major scrap with those maid things. It was CRAZY! You should have been there! But after all that…uh…here I am!

(Ness) Uh…I guess I get it. So like, why are you staying at my place, man?

(Ninten) Uh-duuuh! I'm your cousin! I came to visit and all that jazz! I never met you in real life, but heard tons about ya! So I thought it'd be fun to visit and hang out, all that good stuff. But the way things are looking now…not so much.

(Ness) Whoa, really? I didn't know I even had a cousin. Well, whatever. Did you find anything out about those maid freaks?

(Ninten) Not much, but I DID find out that they're planning some kind of homicide attempt. I heard them talking about it earlier! That's no good, right? Haha, but I showed them the old one-two buckle my shoe, you know what I mean? The old single hitter quitter, are you feeling me? I put in work and got the freaking glitter, you know, with the one-two-one! I showed them the old-

(Ness) Alright, I get it! Sheesh! This ain't a good place to talk about this anyway… C'mon, let's get back to my place.

(Ninten) Roger Dodger! Obo-kaybee! Okeydokey!

(Ness) ….Yeah…

With that, Ness and Ninten walked back home, and talked about a lot of stuff along the way. Most surprising to Ness was how Ninten knew and fought Giygas as well. Eventually the two heroes made it back home, and Ness was completely exhausted from the day he had. He was fast asleep that night…


	4. Ninten and Sabitsuki

That night, Ness was having a dream of his own… He felt as if he was awake, but somehow still seemed to be aware that he was asleep. He seemed to be at some kind of beach. As he approached the water, he saw Urotsuki rise from the water wearing her normal clothes and start splashing water at him. For some reason, Ness found this action unusually funny and started to laugh uncontrollably while trying to guard his face with his arms. The tomboy suddenly stopped, and looked Ness in his eyes… She closed her eyes and began leaning closer into his face as if she was going to kiss him.

Unlike what Ness's reaction would have been in the real world, he leaned in as well, all too willing to except what he thought was to come. But to his surprise, he started to feel really cold and opened his eyes again. When he looked around, he noticed he was now on a snowy mountain, and had the body of Lucas. He began to freak out, wondering why he was his friend and not his normal self. He saw a lump in the snow, as if something was buried there… He got on his knees and started digging up the snow. He eventually started to see Madotsuki's face, and she started to repeatedly say "help me". He tried to reply, but nothing came out. Suddenly, he fell through the snow and into a forest. His body once again changed its form, this time being the body of Ninten. He looked around and tried to take in his surroundings. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back and fell to the ground.

He began to realize that the pain was a knife, and that somebody had stabbed him. He tried to look up, but all he saw was Sabitsuki waving a lead pipe in his face. He heard maniacal laughter as she swung repeatedly at his face, but for some reason he couldn't feel a thing. The laughter got so loud, he woke up in a cold sweat…

(Ness) What in the… What kind of dream was that…?

The hero got out of bed and went down into the bathroom to take a drink from the faucet. He eventually went back to his room and back to sleep. This time with no dream…

The next morning, Ness brushed his teeth and washed his face, and headed down stairs for breakfast. He saw Ninten playing ticktacktoe with Tracy.

(Tracy) Big brother! I beat Ninten, three times!

(Ninten) *Scratches head* that's right! She smoked me like a sausage!

(Ness) That's good, Tracy… Hey…is Mom cooking breakfast or what?

(Tracy) Mom went outside somewhere…

(Ninten) Yeah, your mom went grocery shopping with some really cute blond haired girl. She came over to see you, but wound up going shopping with your Mom instead!

(Ness) Uro? I wonder what she wanted…

Ness began to remember his dream, and how he almost… He began to blush, and started to put his hat over his face.

(Ness) Yeah, whatever… I got somewhere to go. Catch you two later, alright?

(Ninten) Okay, drop you later! ...What? ...no one gets it? You said catch and I said…drop…c'mon, it's funny!

(Ness) Shut up, man.

Ness walked outside, and seen Lucas headed over to his house.

(Lucas) Hi, Ness. How is that one lady doing? She's doing okay, right?

(Ness) I'm sure she's fine… Yo, Lucas…I got something weird to tell you.

(Lucas) Uh…it's not some scary story or anything, right?

(Ness) Nah, nothing like that. Listen up…

Ness explained to the cowardly hero about how Madotsuki, Urotsuki, and Sabitsuki are all sisters, and Lucas couldn't believe it. "Madotsuki really has sisters?" he thought.

(Lucas) Wow…I would have never known that… S-So um…do I tell her or…

(Ness) That I don't know… Won't it cause some kind of weird family problems to break out or something? Would we be doing them more harm than good if we told them?

(Lucas) I think this is something important, and they should know…I think…

(Ness) *Sigh* Guess you got a point there, buddy. C'mon, let's go tell them.

(Lucas) Y-Yeah…

Before they could leave, Ninten rushed outside and ran over to Ness.

(Ninten) Hold on a second! We're supposed to be hanging out! I completely forgot!

(Ness) Dude, you can't just leave my little sister in there alone! We'll hang later, okay?

(Lucas) Not to be rude…but um…who are you?

(Ninten) Names Ninten, ha-how's it going bro!

(Lucas) I'm fine… Um, my name is Lucas. Nice to meet you, Ninten… You look sort of like Ness. Are you two related?

(Ninten) Ness is my cousin!

(Ness) Scrub this, man! I got stuff to do!

(Lucas) Y-Yeah, we have to go.

(Ninten) I get ya! Good luck on…whatever it is you guys have to do!

They all seen Ness's Mom walking over to the house holding groceries.

(Ness) What's up, Mom!

(Ness's Mom) Hello there, Ness, Lucas, Ninten. Are you all about to go off on some other wild adventure? *laughs*

(Ness) Not really. Hey, where's Uro?

(Ness's Mom) She's such a sweet girl. She offered to help me shop. But she got into a horrible argument with some dark haired girl. It seems they're bitter rivals for some reason.

(Ness) I bet it was Ashley… Ah, darn it… C'mon guys, let's go to Madotsuki place first!

(Lucas) Okay…

(Ninten) You're the boss!

(Ness's Mom) Have fun, kids. *Walks into the house*.

Ness and co. walked all the way to Madotsuki's apartment building. They all followed Lucas inside; because he was the only one who knew which apartment she lived in. Once at her door, Lucas knocked in the sound of some kind of song.

(Ness) What's with the knock?

(Lucas) It's a little thing I do to let her know it's me.

Madotsuki peeked out the door, while still having it locked with a chain lock.

(Madotsuki) Who's with you…?

(Lucas) It's Ness and his cousin, Ninten… Um, I hope I'm not bothering you. I have something important to talk to you about.

The depressed young girl took the lock off of the door and opened it. Once Lucas walked in, she began to close it again.

(Ness) Hey, man! What about us!?

The door shut fully, and they heard the sound of multiple locks.

(Ninten) Woooooow…talk about warm hospitality. I feel like I've been snubbed! But, she was super cute though!

(Ness) She's really "shy"…or that's what Lucas tells me all the time. C'mon, let's go to Uro's place.

Ness led the way from Madotsuki's apartment building to Urotsuki's rural house location. He rung to doorbell and afterwards heard all kinds of fumbling around. He saw the doorknob frantically turning with multiple "Darn it's!" heard from behind the door. Eventually the tomboyish young girl opened the door with a piece of bread in her mouth.

(Urotsuki) *Takes bread out of mouth* Yeah, what is it? *Takes a bite*.

(Ness) I got some stuff to tell you…and…yeah.

(Urotsuki) Okay? Come in then.

Once inside, Ninten gawked at how big her house was. He saw so many doors and even a tall staircase.

(Ninten) Holly wow! Look at this place!

(Urotsuki) Who the heck is that guy?

(Ness) That's my cousin, Ninten. He's staying at my place for a while.

(Ninten) What's up, Luratsukee!

(Urotsuki) It's Urotsuki, numbskull… Why don't you get the heck out of here so we can talk!

(Ninten) Dang, is everyone usually this mean?

(Ness) Well…that's just how Uro is most of the time.

(Urotsuki) Well…? Bye! Get out, before I beat your face in, spaz!

(Ninten) *Raises arms* Okay, okay! Bye! *Walks out the door*.

Once outside, Ninten started to walk back to Ness's home. He eventually got there and seen Ib sitting on the porch looking sad.

(Ninten) Hey there, little girl! What's the matter? Is the weather to fair for ya?

(Ib) Garry.

(Ninten) Uh…huh…?

(Ib) Garry's sick. Please. Help him.

(Ninten) Uh… Who's Garry, and where's he at?

(Ib) Hospital…

(Ninten) Well, it's not like I have anything else to do right now! Let's go, little girl!

(Ib) *Nods*.

The two walked to the hospital and Ninten walked up to the front counter.

(Ninten) Hey, hey, hey! Where's Mr. Garry? We need to see the man pronto!

Ninten noticed the person sitting at the front counter was a no faced pale man in a suit.

(Ninten) ….Uh….yyyyeah, I'll find him myself…

The frisky young man side stepped away from the counter and down the hallway, Ib following closely. After going up to flights of stairs, Ninten began to hear loud music coming from a room he passed by. He decided to nosily check what was inside, only to see Sabitsuki dancing around her room with all the windows covered while candles were lit everywhere. He couldn't help but think this was odd. Nonetheless, he jumped in and started doing the "monkey".

(Ninten) Do the Monkey with me! Come on!

Suddenly all the candles blew out and the music stopped playing. Sabitsuki turned slowly toward him, and started approaching him.

(Sabitsuki) …Do you think this is…a game…?

(Ninten) Well…kind of…just a little?

(Sabitsuki) …You know what…I…think is a fun game…? Heh heh…

(Ninten) Phalanx…? That old man on the cover is still epic to this day…!

(Sabitsuki) It's a game called…"make me a river of blood"… Want to know how you…heh heh…play?

(Ninten) Not really…?

(Sabitsuki) Well…first…one cuts the others chest open…watch the blood spill to the ground… make sure not to cut too much…you want the stream of blood to…last… You then make a paper boat…and see how long you can sail along the river… Heh heh…sounds fun…don't you think…?

(Ninten) What in the-

(Ib) Garry!

(Ninten) O-Oh yeah! I got to find that Garry guy! Catch you later, freaky…beautiful…girl…thing!

(Sabitsuki) Aw…I wanted to play… Do you really have to go…so soon…?

(Ninten) I really got to go find this Garry guy, and to be honest, your game doesn't sound very fun.

(Sabitsuki) Garry…? Oh…heh heh…THAT Garry… I'm sorry to tell you, but…I…put him down…

(Ninten) Say what!? Why you murdering, absurdering, killering….two of those aren't real words, huh? What have you done to him!?

(Ib) *Sobs*.

(Sabitsuki) You didn't let me finish… I put him down…to sleep… He's lying in those two chairs over there… He was here all night… I thought he could use some rest… So I threw some covers over him…and…he was fast asleep…

(Ninten) Oooooh! Darn, I thought something bad happened… So, this girl here says he's sick or something, what's up with that?

(Sabitsuki) Oh…clever little girl… How'd you know…?

(Ib) Mary told me.

(Ninten) Mary? Who's that?

(Sabitsuki) Hmhmhm….hahahaha….hmhmhahahahaHAHAHAHAAAA!

(Ninten) *Battle pose* what the…

(Sabitsuki) You know the funniest part…? Everyone that even came next to me is already infected…you're all going to die, just like Garry and I…and there is no known cure…heh heh…

(Ninten) W-What!?

Sabitsuki spitted in Ninten's face and began laugh raucously.

(Sabitsuki) There! Now you're going to die faster! HAHAHAAA!

Ninten started to feel dizzy and began to notice her spit started to burn part of his face. He wiped it off, and it stung his hand. His face began to turn red with anger, and he felt as though steam would burst out of his ears at any second. You see, Ninten's got bad attitude problems, something he's not proud of. In a burst of adrenaline he gripped the peculiar girl's neck very roughly and began to choke her.

(Ninten) YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, HUH!? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY!

The irate boy punched her straight in her face and then pushed her against a wall. He ran at her with a bald fist, but felt someone one holding him back.

(Ib) No, no, no, nooooo!

Ninten began to calm down, as his face reclaimed its normal color. He put his arm down as he realized what he had just done. Sabitsuki's eyes were very wide and she holding her cheek.

(Ninten) ….I-I….

(Sabitsuki) So…this is what it feels like to suffer abuse…I…I like it… Come at me again…kill me…yes…kill me nice and slow with those…manly hands of yours… Choke me, punch me…torment me, please…

(Ninten) Y-You… No way, lady… This…this wasn't meant to happen! Not here!

(Sabitsuki) All these years…I've been the source of catastrophe…and no one ever dared to step up to me…to take me out of this world… You…you are the very first person to ever cause harm directly to me…not and the other way around... I desire more punishment for the wrongs I've done… Hurt me, hurt me all over!

(Ninten) You…you creep! I'm not that kind of guy! I'm a nice guy! Really, I am! I'm sorry, okay?! S-So stop talking all weird to me!

Sabitsuki walked over to Ninten and hugged him.

(Sabitsuki) No…that simply won't due… I would die with regrets if I'm not punished for causing so much pain to others… You…can set me free… Let's kill each other…before we die from…"it"….the sickness that will devour us all in given time…

Ninten started to feel even dizzier when she hugged him. Out of nowhere, they both began to cough up blood and eventually passed out on the floor. Ib panicked and ran to wake Garry. He slowly opened his eyes and seen a crying Ib looking at him with so much fear in her eyes. This instantly woke him up and he jumped to his feet and seen what happened.

(Garry) W-What…what on earth happened here…?

(Ib) We're all going to die. She said so.

(Garry) …Ib, don't talk like that… We can find a way out of this mess. I was told she could infect the whole world if anyone were to stay in prolonged contact with her but…*cough* I didn't take the warning seriously… We…we must inform Ness and the others… I must find a cure…for you and the others… I will not rest until I cure everyone from this dreadful illness! Let us go, before it's too late.

Garry rushed out of the room, followed by Ib. Things were looking pretty bleak at that moment…


	5. Relying on an old friend

We now join Lucas and Madotsuki as they are walking to the Onett hospital. Madotsuki was very shocked to hear that Urotsuki and Sabitsuki were her sisters, but when Lucas brought it up, it seemed to all come back to her. It's very vague, but she can kind of remember them both from her early childhood. She was going to the hospital with Lucas to talk with her now remembered sister, or…that's what Lucas wanted her to do. She began to hold his hand in trepidation.

(Madotsuki) I…I don't know about this…

(Lucas) Aw, don't worry. She's your sister, right? And when you have a family, you stick together…and…*sniffle*…and…

Madotsuki knows Lucas gets all emotional when he talks about family. After all, his mother died, and he killed his only brother. It was really hard on him, that's for sure. She started to hug him, and he hugged her back.

(Lucas) I…I at least want you to see your family…I sure wish I could see mine again…

(Madotsuki) *Sniffle* ….If it makes you feel better, I'll meet with them…

(Lucas) T-Thanks… Maybe you three can be a family again…after all these years apart.

(Madotsuki) Mmhm. I'll do anything for you…

(Lucas) I'd do the same for you, Madotsuki.

The two best friends started to hear footsteps approach them. When they turned to see who it was, they saw Ib and a limping Garry.

(Lucas) *Lets go of Madotsuki* Garry, Ib? What's going on?

(Madotsuki) ….*Reaches out for Lucas* ….

(Lucas) Aw, okay *hugs her again*.

Garry's theme started to play.

(Garry) Please, this is no time for hugging… We are in grave danger, and I fear it might already be too late for me. Unbeknownst to us all, we've all been infected by Sabitsuki's illness, and it is said it will kill us in due time… We have to warn Ness and the others and find a cure for poor little Ib and the others…

(Lucas) *Let's go* Y-Your kidding…

(Garry) *Lowers head* ….*sigh* it pains me to say this…but I am not…

(Lucas) B-But…w-why now? Why when family is going to be reunited tragedy has to get in the way… No…not this time…*sniffle* I'm not going to let anyone else die…not anymore…!

(Garry) Yes, I agree with that sentiment… I will stop at nothing until I'm assured Ib will live and grow into the fine adult I know she will be… To cut down a flower this early in its growth…no…to cut down any flower before it has its chance to grow and bloom…is something I won't stand for… I will give my life for Ib.

(Lucas) …I feel the same about Madotsuki… It's settled then… Let's find Ness and come up with some kind of plan, okay?

(Garry) *Nods*.

The group began the long walk to Urotsuki's house. Lucas figured he'd be there because he heard Ness suggest going to her place to Ninten a while ago. We now join Ness, who's sitting in a backwards chair talking to Urotsuki as she slouches on her couch drinking a can of orange soda.

(Ness) So…they're your sisters and whatnot, you get it now?

(Urotsuki) So…those two wackos are my sisters? I'm not sure I'm buying that.

(Ness) Hey, that's what she told me!

(Urotsuki) Well, whatever! What's the big deal anyway? They abandoned me back then, so why should I care now? They obviously didn't give two nuts about me!

(Ness) C'mon, Uro!

(Urotsuki) C'mon, nothing! You don't know how it feels to be abandoned by your "family"! You have a loving mother and father, and baby sister who looks up to you, the whole freakin' world is in love with you, you have EVERYTHING! I don't have anything! Nothing!

Ness could tell she was holding back tears, and she began to turn her head from him.

(Ness) Yo, you're right. I don't know how it feels… But I do know that with enough faith, anything's possible. Even if I don't truly understand you, I'm still here for you! I'll support you until I die, I swear! But this isn't about me, it's about you! You can choose to keep holding your petty freakin' grudges, or suck it up and try to believe in them! Maybe you guys can really be a family again, who knows!

(Urotsuki) What the HECK do you know! How can I trust anyone after what they did to me! If they really are my sisters, I say scrub them! I don't need anyone, and I don't need your stupid support!

(Ness) Everyone needs somebody, dang it! We can't do EVERYTHING alone, don't you get it!? Fine, scrub your sisters, I don't really care, but don't scrub me, Uro! You may not need me, but I need you! You really lighten my spirit; I feel my strongest when you're with me! I'm not like whoever else you met, I genuinely care about you and I want to help out in any way I can!

The tomboy stood up and slapped him in the face. She had slight tears going down her cheeks. The caring and fearless hero stood up and kicked the chair to the side. He raised up his arms in a "now what" fashion and gave her an angry stare.

(Urotsuki) Why are you always like this! I don't need you! I never will, and I don't give a darn about me, my sisters or anyone else! That includes you! Now get lost!

(Ness) Heck no! Not until you acknowledge that we're friends to the end, and that I'll stand beside you through thick and thin! I don't go back on my word! Even if you really don't need me, I'm here anyway!

(Urotsuki) I…I FREAKIN' HATE YOU, DARN IT!

Ness grabbed her shoulders and started to get a little too into the moment.

(Ness) HOW CAN YOU HATE ME FOR LOVING YOU!

(Urotsuki) ….

Ness started to sweat as he realized what he just said. That wasn't meant to slip out, and he didn't realize he even liked her like that until he said that. He let go of her and began to blush.

(Ness) ….

(Urotsuki) …..

They both heard the doorbell ring, and Urotsuki backed away towards the front door, blushing and staring at Ness. She slowly opened the door and looked out of it.

(Urotsuki) Y-Yeah, what is it?

(Garry) Um…is Ness here?

(Urotsuki) *Nods*…come in.

She let them all in and they walked over to Ness.

(Lucas) Why do you look so embarrassed…? Did we interrupt something?

(Ness) Interrupt something, what the heck! Tch! You didn't interrupt nothing, man!

Urotsuki seemed to look down at ground when Ness reacted that way to Lucas's question.

(Ness) I-I mean…uh…

(Garry) I'm truly sorry if this is an inconvenient time for you, I know you like to spend time with your friend, but this matter requires that we make haste. The clocks of our lives are ticking to zero at an unknown rate… I have no idea how much longer any of us have, and we must find some kind of cure!

(Ness) Cure for what? What the heck are you talking about?

(Garry) *Sigh* Sorry…I was acting as if you already knew the situation… Listen, we all have what Sabitsuki has… Do to this fact; we are all doomed to…die, very soon…

(Ness) What!? Aw, heck no! Why don't I feel any different if I really do have this sickness?

(Garry) It seems to infect people at different rates… I have it pretty bad already, but you seem to be just fine…for now that is. Please, you must use that health of yours to find some kind of cure… I'm not sure I can…*cough* carry on like this much longer… But…I refuse to die until I know Ib will live… Ness, you've done the impossible time after time… If anyone can save Ib, it's you…

Ness started to ball up a fist.

(Ness) Alright, man. If you really believe I can stop this sickness from killing all of us, then I have no choice but to try! Even if it's impossible, I'll fight it until the bitter end!

(Garry) T-Thank…*cough, wheeze* you…

(Lucas) *Sneeze* …Ugh…it's getting to me now… C'mon, we have to think of something!

(Madotsuki) *Cough* ….

(Urotsuki) …*Sigh* I can't believe I'm saying this… But if anyone were to know a cure for this, wouldn't it be that stupid enchantress? Can't she whip us up some kind of potion or something?

(Lucas) That's right, isn't it? Can't someone go ask Ashley to help us?

(Ness) True, true… Okay, here's the plan! Lucas and Madotsuki, you guys go back to the hospital and try to ask Sabitsuki exactly what she has. Once you get an answer, call up Garry and Ib, who I'm going to send to Ashley's place to try and get a cure for us. If Sab tells you what's up, Ashley might be able to create a potion to help us! As for me and Uro? We're going to go ask an old friend of mine for help…

(Urotsuki) Oh crap, you don't mean…

(Ness) Mary? Yeah, I'm talking about Mary! She's got to know how to help us! It's just a backup, just in case Ashley can't brew something up! Everyone got that?

Everyone nodded.

(Ness) Alright! Let's move, and quickly!

And so everyone went to their appointed posts. We first join our hero, Ness, along with his friend Urotsuki as they once again journeyed into Lavender Town.

(Ness) Ah, nuts… This place brings back the bad memories…

(Urotsuki) No duh… We all almost freakin' died here… You know what? How many times did you almost die anyway? You rush into stuff like this for if you're used to it or something.

(Ness) *Laughs* Hey, what can I say? I live on the edge of a knife!

(Urotsuki) *Laughs* Yeah… You're…really cool, you know that?

Much to Urotsuki's disappointment, Ness was already walking in head of her and did not hear her complement. She stomped the ground twice before angrily walking up beside him.

(Ness) Something wrong?

(Urotsuki) Shut up…

Ness shrugged and ran ahead. She ran after him and they both eventually found themselves right under Vaati's flying Palace of Winds. Ness picked Urotsuki up and floated up into the entrance. They started to run down the hallway until they heard voices coming from one of the rooms. Ness kicked open the door and seen Vaati rubbing Mary's hands looking really enticed. He slowly turned his head and seen Ness standing there, making him jump back and scream.

(Vaati) Egad! What on earth are you doing barging in unannounced…AGAIN!?

(Ness) Yo, don't have time for that weird hand bull crap, I here to talk to Mary!

(Mary) Talk with Mary and Mary talk with Mary like Mary talks with you and me every time Mary talks like Mary! Hehehe!

(Ness) *Raises eyebrow* Yo…you get weirder or something? Never mind that, I need your help! Everyone's sick and is going to die if I can't turn back this sickness! Is there some kind of weird advice you can give me or something?

(Mary) Hmmmmm…..Hummmmmm…Hohummm…hehohummm….hehehe! Nope, not really!

(Vaati) You disgusting child! Why do you insist on bothering Mary, when it's obvious she doesn't know what you're even talking about? Be gone, fool!

(Ness) Mary, please! I know you can come up with something!

Mary poked her chin a couple times and then snapped her fingers.

(Mary) Why don't you, the hero boy, play some extreme Dr. Mario on her! Hehe, wont that be fun!?

(Urotsuki) *Eye twitches* ….We….came all the way here…..for her to suggest we play Dr. Freakin' Mario… What the heck, Ness!? Why do you trust this idiot!?

Ness thought about what Mary said and started to get an idea.

(Ness) Wait…that…that just might be crazy enough to work, dang it! You, someone throw me some paper and a paintbrush! Oh, and some paint!

Vaati strangely had all the things Ness requested and tossed all of it at him, just as he asked. Ness closed his eyes and used his mind to lift the paint brush and paper into the air and started to envision a Gameboy in his head. The paint brush started to get all the right colors and paint whatever he thought without error. When he opened his eyes there was a Gameboy painting on the paper.

(Urotsuki) ….You painted a Gameboy, big whoop! What the H.E. Double hockey sticks is this achieving!?

(Ness) That's where you're wrong! This is no ordinary Gameboy! This is a freaky, virus fighting, Dr. Mario, real life…fighting…thing! I can use this to fight germs in someone's body!

(Urotsuki) …Are you completely cracked? It's a stupid painting!

(Ness) Yeah, but nothing's impossible with imagination! If I say it's a special Gameboy, than it is! Hey, anyone got a frame?

(Mary) Here you go! Whoa!

Ness framed the painting.

(Ness) Yo, I want to hang this in that weird museum! Let's hurry it…up…?

Before Ness finished his sentence, he was standing in a museum with Mary by his side.

(Mary) Go! Hang it up!

(Ness) How'd we get here so fast? Ah, whatever! Let's do this!

He hung the painting on the wall.

(Ness) Okay, now bring me into that weird…negative…creepy museum place!

Mary did as he asked. He was now in that strange world he was in the first time he met Mary. They were still in the same spot, but not the same world. Ness ran over to his painting and reached his hand inside. He pulled the Gameboy out of the picture and suddenly a Dr. Mario costume appeared on his body.

(Ness) Aw yeah! Let's go kick some virus butt!

(Mary) Silly! You can't take that out of here without first replacing it with something else!

(Ness) Oh...

Ness took off his hat and put in inside the picture.

(Ness) Let's get out of here!

They appeared outside that strange world and back at Vaati's Palace of Winds.

(Ness) Whoa! How do you keep doing that!?

(Vaati) What on earth? Where'd that Gameboy and Doctor getup come from? You were just standing there and it suddenly appeared on you! Absurd!

(Urotsuki) Yeah, what happened?

(Ness) I…uh…

He looked at Mary and she winked and skipped out the door. Ness gripped the Gameboy tightly in his hands.

(Ness) Thanks Mary…again… Come on, Uro! Let's move!

She didn't bother to question him and just followed him back out of the palace…


	6. The ultimate game of Dr Mario

We now join Lucas and Madotsuki who had just entered the hospital and it was pitch-black inside. Lucas's legs started to shake and he felt like he wanted to turn back.

(Lucas) W-Who shuts off all the lights in an h-hospital…? S-Something's not right here…

Indifferent as Madotsuki always is, she started to walk into the hospital anyway. Lucas started to follow her, though feeling very frightened. They walked through the darkness until they began to hear sound of some kind of struggle. Eventually they started to see Ninten carrying a bloody Sabitsuki running down the hallway.

(Lucas) W-What the…? Ninten! What's going on!?

(Ninten) *Cough* *Gag* this weird, faceless bald dude's trying to kill Sabitsuki! We have to get out of here! ASAP!

Lucas didn't care about the details; he already wanted to run away from the beginning. Lucas turned back towards the entrance, only to see the faceless man standing right in front of him.

(Lucas) AUUUUUUUH!

Ninten put Sabitsuki down and pulled out his bat. He wildly swung at the slender man in an unorthodox style. The man dodged of his attacks, and pointed a gun at his head. Madotsuki tossed a knife at the man's hand; impaling it and making him drop the gun to the floor. Lucas used PK Freeze and froze the man in a big block of ice.

(Lucas) That won't last very long, let's get out of here before he breaks out!

(Ninten) Don't have to tell me twice! *cough*.

Ninten picked up Sabitsuki and they all ran out of the hospital and down the street. As they ran, Lucas started to shout to Ninten.

(Lucas) Garry and Ib are at Ashley's house! Let's head there and see what we can come up with next!

(Ninten) Not sure who Ashley is, but at this point, I don't really even care! Let's a go!

The group eventually made it to Ashley's mansion. Lucas banged on the door. He was jumping in place in a very anxious fashion, waiting for someone to open the door. Eventually, Ib opened the door and let them in.

(Ninten) Hey, you're that little girl from before! Sorry about earlier… That was really messed up of me to snap out like that! I really wish you didn't have to see any of that!

(Ib) It's okay.

(Lucas) Um…where's Ashley and Garry?

(Ib) Up stairs.

(Lucas) Okay, let's go.

(Ninten) I'll stay down here! Just in case Mannequin Man comes after us!

(Lucas) M-Mannequin Man? Is that what it was?

(Ninten) Beats me! I just came up with that name! Like it?

(Lucas) W-Why would I like it? Mannequins are scary!

(Madotsuki) Lucas…we don't have much time…

(Lucas) Oh! Sorry, let's go!

Ninten stood down stairs with Sabitsuki, bat in hand. He gripped it tight, waiting for "Mannequin Man" to come after them, which he believed was inevitable. Lucas entered Ashley's room with Madotsuki and Ib by his side.

(Lucas) Ashley! Have you made a potion that can help us yet?

(Ashley) Well…yes and no. I made potion potent enough to keep you guys alive for a couple more hours, but you'd have to drink it every couple hours to actually stay alive. You'd be able to live, but in actuality, I'm only prolonging the inevitable… After I run out of ingredients, you guys are goners…

(Garry) Ashley really is amazing. She was able to make a potion for me without really needing to hear about my symptoms. I have 2 hours added on to my dwindling life…and I'll use it to save Ib. Has Ness returned yet?

(Lucas) No, not yet. I wonder what's going on.

(Ib) Garry!

Ib ran and hugged Garry. She was afraid she'd lose him, but he seemed to be okay for now. Ashley flipped her hair and started to hold her sides.

(Ashley) Speaking of Ness, where is he? I noticed that despicable wench is missing too. That insect is a part of your little group isn't she? Is she off fooling around with Ness? Or more preferably, did she die first?

(Lucas) Wow…you really don't like Urotsuki. She's off somewhere with Ness. He said something about asking Mary for help, I think. Ness seems to trust Mary with everything.

(Ashley) I see…

Suddenly, they all heard Ninten scream "Hey guys!" from down stairs. They all walked down the stairs and seen Ness and Urotsuki stand there. They all immediately noticed the brave young hero, Ness, was now dressed in a Doctors outfit, complete with a stethoscope around his neck.

(Lucas) Ness, Urotsuki! I'm so glad to see you guys!

(Garry) Have you figured out a way to save Ib?

(Ness) That's going to be a breeze with this in hand!

He held up a Gameboy, smiling confidently.

(Garry) …Is this some kind of jest…?

(Urotsuki) Everyone just shut up before you start thinking he's crazy! He did something with that Mary girl and somehow made this thing. It's supposedly made to fight viruses, Dr. Mario style!

(Ness) So basically, all I have to do is win! If I can win against Sabitsuki's illness, we're in the clear!

Everyone smiled, except for Madotsuki.

(Ninten) Whoa, really?! That's so freaking awesome! Can I play after you're done?!

(Ness) Heck no! This isn't a toy!

(Lucas) That sounds a little…farfetched, but if you think it'll work, okay then.

(Ashley) That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! ...and that's why I believe you. Nothing's too absurd when you're involved it seems.

(Ness) Enough fooling around! I'm going to get to work!

Ness held the Gameboy over Sabitsuki's unconscious body, and right before his eyes, the game started up. When the game came on, everyone began to hear the famous "Fever" theme from Dr. Mario. Ness began to look very surprised.

(Ness) Whoa! I hardly even have room to even move! How am I going to beat this!?

(Urotsuki) Don't give up now! You kept saying "HECK YEAH" the whole way here, boasting about how good you are at Dr. Mario! Don't fail us, dang it!

(Ness) Okay! Okay! Just…everyone shut up! I need some to concentrate!

Minutes passed as they all heard sound effects and "Fever" playing, which echoed throughout the room. The tenseness in the air was thick, and everyone was trying to be quiet until Ness said that he won, but that moment seemed like it was never going to come. Everyone's hearts were beating quite fast, Ness's the most of all. Sweat ran down his forehead, and he began to stick his tongue out as he intensely played the game. After what seemed like 30 minutes, Ness finally said something.

(Ness) Aw yeah, finally made a break through! I might be able to win this!

(Ashley) A breakthrough…? What on earth were you doing all this time if you're just now getting a breakthrough!?

(Ness) Hey, this game isn't playing around! I'm lucky I didn't even lose yet!

As more time passed, music and button pressing was all they heard. Only an occasional "darn it" from Ness would break the silence. Out of nowhere, bullets started pouring through the window for if someone was shooting it with machine gun.

(Ninten) What in the…!?

(Lucas) *Covers head* It's him! It's him! HE CAME AFTER US! AUUUUH!

Lucas panicked and ran up the stairs faster than he ever ran before. Madotsuki followed him as always.

(Ninten) Thorn it, why now!? Couldn't he of came after us when Ness was finished!?

(Ashley) Who's after what!? What's going on here!?

Urotsuki started up her chainsaw she seemingly pulled from nowhere and prepared herself for battle. Ninten armed himself with his bat. Garry threw off his funny looking coat and told Ib to go upstairs and she reluctantly obeyed.

(Ness) What the heck is going on!? How am I going to fight and play this at the same time!?

(Urotsuki) Just shut up and play! Leave whoever it is out there to us!

(Ninten) Oooooh boy….here he comes!

The slender man busted down the door holding a machine gun, and aimed it right at Sabitsuki. Ninten hit the gun out of his hand with his bat. Afterwards, he swung right at his face, hitting his mark exactly. The faceless man seemed unfazed and walked over to grab his gun. Garry kicked the gun across the room and got into a fighting stance.

The slender man threw a punch at Garry, but he dodged it and low blowed him in the gut. The man had a rock hard stomach, making Garry severely hurt his fist. The forlorn man grabbed his hand in pain, and the faceless man kicked him across the room.

(Ashley) Get out of my mansion!

Ashley tried to use her magic wand to turn the man into a chair, but it had no effect and he gripped the young girl by her neck and began to lift her into the air. Urotsuki jumped in the air and cut the man's arms off with her chainsaw, making Ashley fall back to the ground. His arms grew back though.

(Ashley) ….Thanks…

(Urotsuki) Tch! I don't want your thanks, witch.

(Ashley) I didn't want your help, whore.

The two exchanged angry stares. Ninten started to hit the man in the back with his bat, but the faceless man's body was so solid it broke his bat.

(Ninten) Awww….crud…

The lively boy then used his PSI to toss the man out the window. He jumped out the window and started to run after him. Garry got up and jumped out the window as well. Ninten jumped at the man and punched him in the face, which had no effect. The slender man hit the ground, and instantly stood up very straight and began to walk back to the mansion.

(Ninten) What's up with this thing?! It's immune to everything! He's like a cheap Arcade Fighter boss! All those KOF memories are rushing back, man!

(Garry) This is no time for jokes, friend… He has to have some kind of weakness.

(Ninten) Leg sweeps? Always works in Street Fighter!

As the slender man headed for the mansion, Lucas ran out of the door with a stick in his hand. His knees were shaking, but he had a determined look in his eyes.

(Lucas) I-…I can't run away from a fight! I have to protect my friends!

The cowardly boy used PK Fire on the man, and it made his clothes catch fire. The faceless man started shake around wildly and roll around the ground. The fire wasn't going out, but the man just kept shaking and rolling in a stupid looking fashion. Ninten began to point and laugh at the guy.

(Ninten) *Laughs* What the heck Is it doing!? I got some moves like that myself! I'd be the life of the party every time!

Ninten proceeded to laugh as he tried to mimic the man's shaking motion. Garry noticed the man's face was melting as the fire ragged.

(Garry) Fire…that's it! He's weak to fire! With enough heat, he'll be weak enough to be cut apart! Lucas, please keep the fire raging!

(Lucas) U-uh…okay!

Lucas continued to do PK Fire, and he began to burn worse. Suddenly Urotsuki stepped out the door, revving her chainsaw up. Ashley was beside her and held out her wand.

(Urotsuki) Let's finish this already!

Ashley created a fire protective shield around Urotsuki and she ran in the blaze, and began to cut the man apart, piece by piece. Blood and goo was flying everywhere, and they all began to hear what sounded like cheap tape recorded screams coming from the man. After a while, she cut him down to nothing and walked out of the fire. Ashley disabled her fire shield, and raised her wand into the air. She made a large bubble of water appear in the air. She pointed her wand at the fire, and the water filled bubble crashed into the raging blaze, putting it out.

(Ashley) My gosh…nothing can ever be simple these days, can it.

(Urotsuki) That guy was a joke.

(Ninten) He had some sweet dance moves though, got to hand it to him on that one!

(Garry) Great job everyone… You all did wonderful.

(Lucas) *Sigh* …Let's go check up on Ness.

The group all walked into the mansion and over to Ness. Madotsuki and Ib also came from down stairs and walked over to the him as well.

(Ninten) …Well? How're you doing, buddy?

(Ness) Hold on a second… Bam! Yeah!

Ness did a small victory dance and held the Gameboy into the air.

(Ness) Victory!

Everyone clapped and some even began to cheer. Hours later, Ness preformed the same treatment on everyone else, defeating every virus inside of everyone, and lastly performed it on himself. After everyone was cured, they all sat down started to drink the Tea Ashley served to everyone.

(Lucas) Well…this was quite a day, huh?

(Ninten) Today was freaking awesome!

Everyone started to stare at Ninten angrily.

(Ninten) …Awesome as in…awesomely horrible! It stunk!

(Garry) I'm just glad all of that is over… I wonder when Miss. Sabitsuki will awaken.

(Ashley) Eventually, I suppose.

(Ness) I don't know about the rest of you…but after today, I'm off of Dr. Mario forever…

(Urotsuki) Heh, wouldn't blame you.

(Ib) *Laughs*.

(Madotsuki) …

Suddenly, Sabitsuki sat up and began to look around the room.

(Ninten) Finally up, huh? How're you felling?

(Sabitsuki) …I…I…feel….actually…kind of better…

Much to her confusion, everyone except Madotsuki started to laugh and cheer out of sheer happiness and relief. Ness's idea actually worked. They were all cured. That pretty much ends the events of that day… They eventually all went home, and Sabitsuki returned to the hospital to get some confirmation on her current condition…


	7. Wrapping things up

A couple days have passed, and Ness has been staying home for these past two days. He was "taking a break", as he put it. With saving the universe from Giygas, saving Mary, Destroying the Ao Oni monsters, Helping Urotsuki, and now curing everyone of a highly deadly illness… Ness had a lot of bragging rights, but he would never think of doing that though. He truly thinks that none of those things would have been possible without his friends there to help him; he wouldn't want to take the glory for all of that. Anyway, we now join Ness as he ventures back outside, ready for whatever wild adventure came his way. It was a sunny and warm day, and he was feeling great.

Our hero also had a spare cap, so he was fine with losing his other one. As he walked down the street, he saw Ib walk over to him.

(Ib) Hi.

(Ness) What's up, Ib? Is Garry still hanging around, or did he leave again.

(Ib) Garry is gone.

(Ness) That guy just can't stay still I tell you! Well, whatever… I'm gonna pay everyone a visit. Want to join me?

(Ib) *Nods*.

And so Ness and Ib both walked off to Madotsuki's apartment building, where he figured he'd find Lucas hanging out at. As soon as they got there, he saw Lucas and Madotsuki hugging on her balcony thing. Ness picked up Ib and floated up there. He landed safely on the floor and put Ib down.

(Ness) What's up, buddy?

Lucas let go and started to scratch his head in embarrassment.

(Lucas) O-Oh! Ness, how's it going?

(Madotsuki) *Mumbles*…

(Ness) It's going okay for me. How's it going for you two?

(Lucas) Oh, we were just talking about the future…

(Ness) The future…? Come on man, live in the now! Childhood is where's it's at, and it ain't leaving us anytime soon!

(Lucas) Well… I'm not sure about you, but I like to be prepared. You should think more about what you'll be doing years from now… No offence, but you can't just rely on your hero status to carry you through life…

Ness got irritated by Lucas's reply, but dusted it off.

(Ness) Yeah, whatever… Well, keep on daydreaming or whatever. I'm going to be looking for my next big adventure!

(Lucas) *Sigh* …Okay then. Good luck with whatever else is going to happen to you…but count me out this time…

(Madotsuki) *Nods*…

(Ness) W-What!? Lucas, what the heck?

(Lucas) Don't take it like that… It's just that…I don't want to put Madotsuki's life in danger anymore…and she doesn't want me to put my life in danger either. So we both agreed to stay away from this "adventure" stuff from now on. Sorry…

(Ness) …Alright…that's cool, I guess…

Ness picked up Ib and floated back down to the ground. He heard Lucas start calling out to him from the balcony, but he just waved his hand goodbye as he walked away. Ness and Ib then arrived at Ashley's mansion. To his surprise, she was sitting on the porch eating ice cream with a spoon.

(Ness) What's that, dead corpse flavor or something?

(Ashley) Shut up, fool… Oh, hello Ib.

(Ib) Hi.

(Ness) So…um…what's up?

(Ashley) Why nothing of course… Is there something wrong?

(Ness) Nothing really, I guess… I'm just stopping by to say hi, or whatever.

(Ashley) Hmhm…I see… Ness, may I ask you a serious question…one that I've been meaning to ask for quite a while now?

(Ness) I don't see why not. Shoot.

The conceited young girl played with her hair as she slightly veered her gaze from Ness. She blushes a little bit and began to speak in a coy voice.

(Ashley) You don't have to hide it anymore, Ness. I know how you feel about me, and I'm ready to except your feelings. You can confess them now; I don't want to see you suffer from holding all of your love for me bottled up anymore. Come now, confess already.

(Ness) H-Huh!? What the heck are you talking about, Ashley!?

She stood up and walked off her steps. She leaned over and put her finger below Ness's chin.

(Ashley) Ness… I'm sad to say this, but I do believe I'm in love with you. You're stupid, reckless, annoying, immature, and can be quite rude… But…even though I fully understand your many flaws…I still feel drawn to you. You're brave, caring, upbeat, tough, and above all else…you never give up… I guess…I find myself admiring you for all that. I love you like no other boy on this planet, and I'd like for you to tell me how you feel about me.

Ness was taken by surprise and had no idea how to respond. He always thought of Ashley as just a friend, a friend who constantly pestered and insulted him. To him, their friendship was supposed to be like that. She insults him; he insults back, rinse and repeat. Thinking of them together and someday getting married freaked him out, but at the same time he knew she was serious. This situation has to be handled with care.

(Ness) Um…Ashley…I…uh… What brought this on?

(Ashley) Stop your trivial babble, fool… Just give me an answer.

(Ness) L-Look…I like you a lot…you know…like a friend should…but aren't we too young to date and stuff? You know, it'd be weird.

(Ashley) *Giggles* you really are as dumb as I thought. No we're not too young… I'm already much more mature than half every adult on this planet. I'm probably more ready for marriage than your mother.

(Ness) But…my mom's already married-

(Ashley) Oh my gosh, stupid! That was the point of the joke! Do you like me or not?

Ness thought about it for a second, and realized how disturbing this situation was. After hearing Lucas basically say that he's thinking about the future and giving up on "adventures", now here comes Ashley trying to turn their once love-hate relationship into a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. Ness moved her finger from his chin and hung his head down.

(Ness) I…I don't know, Ashley… I never thought about us like that. Can you give me some time to think all this over? I'm just a little confused right now.

(Ashley) Hmph…very well then… Come back and talk to me when you have your answer. I'll be waiting.

Ashley started to sashay back up her steps and up to her mansion door. She opened it and walked inside, closing the door behind her. The fact that Ness was paying attention to the way she was walking made him feel sick. It's like she was twisting around his feelings for her to being something it wasn't meant to be. He felt like his innocent friendship was somehow being tainted. He put his hat over his eyes and began to walk away.

(Ib) Where now?

(Ness) Let's check up on Sabitsuki.

Ness and Ib then walked to the hospital and up to Sabitsuki's room. She was lying in the bed, reading another strange looking book.

(Ness) Hey, Sab! How's it going?

(Sabitsuki) …Heh heh… Well if it isn't Ness… I heard what you did for me… Heh heh…I can't find a way to thank you…properly…

(Ness) No need. I'm fine with just a regular thank you!

(Sabitsuki) How about this…

The shady girl threw Ness a knife and he caught it, surprisingly. She reached one of her arms out and smiled creepily at him.

(Sabitsuki) You can…heh heh…mutilate one of my arms… That way…I can atone for all the pain I must have caused you and your friends…

(Ness) Uh, no… *Throws knife* "Thank you" is good enough for me.

Out of nowhere, Ninten ran into the room in a hurry. He was holding two bags of potato chips.

(Ninten) Hey, I brought us some potato chips!

(Sabitsuki) It better be…sour cream and onion…heh heh…

Ninten tossed her the bag of chips she requested and took the BBQ chips for himself.

(Ninten) I didn't forget that's your favorite kind! I'm not that stupid!

(Sabitsuki) Thank you…

Ness looked disturbed, as did Ib. What's going on? Why are Ninten and Sabitsuki so close all of the sudden?

(Ness) Hey, are you two friends now or something?

(Ninten) Oh, hey Ness! I didn't see you there! Sabitsuki and I had a long talk about stuff…and we figured out something about ourselves, you know?

(Ness) *Looks at Ib* …

(Ib) *Looks at Ness* *Shrugs* …

Ness and Ib looked back at him looking confused.

(Ness) What'd you figure out?

(Ninten) I figured out…that after I took so much of her illness inside of me, got her blood all over me, even her spit on my face, I can now read her mind and understand her every need and all her emotions. It's like we became one person after all that. She can do the same for me. Maybe my PSI has something to do with it?

(Ness) Uh huh… And…what does all that mean?

(Ninten) It means she's a part of me, man! I can walk all the way to Fourside, and go get me a milkshake, while still chatting with Sabitsuki in my head all the way there and back! Our minds are stuck together, and so we belong together now! Pretty sweet, huh?

(Ness) …

(Ninten) Ah stop being like that! Don't make me unleash the single hitter quitter!

(Ness) No single hitting quitting! So…what does all this mean?

(Ninten) Well…we agreed to…

The two both looked at each other and then back at Ness and Ib.

(Ninten) Get married and spend our lives together once she fully recovers.

(Sabitsuki) Heh heh…you'll regret ever agreeing to that…

(Ninten) Probably! I hope not though!

(Sabitsuki) *Creepy smile*…

(Ninten) Look at that weird creepy smile! Nothing can possibly go wrong with this!

(Sabitsuki) Heh heh…I hate you…and someday…your blood will be all over the floor…

(Ninten) I was just owned! Yeah!

(Sabitsuki) Heh heh...your time is numbered…

Ness and Ib looked more disturbed than before and began to slowly back out of the room.

(Ness) S-So are you over your weird illness yet, Sab?

(Ninten) Her sickness is gone, but she's still suffering from an after effect. They said she'll recover in about 5 years!

(Ness) Good! Seeya!

(Ib) Bye!

Ness and Ib ran out of the room and out of the hospital. They both were feeling kind of odd due to today's strange events. It seemed like everyone was changing far too fast. As they ran down the street, Ness bumped into Urotsuki.

(Urotsuki) Ow! Hey watch where you're running, idiot!

(Ness) Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!

She then began to stare at him strangely. Everything grew quiet for a while and she began to rub her right arm out of embarrassment.

(Urotsuki) Y-Yeah…so…um…what's up? Where are you two headed anyway?

(Ness) Anywhere but that hospital… What brings you out here?

(Urotsuki) I volunteered to let Sabitsuki stay at my place until she recovers. I'm on my way to pick the freak up right now.

(Ness) Whoa, you're actually giving her a chance?

(Urotsuki) Well, hey…you said it's possible we could all be a family again, right? My house is big and empty, and I guess I could use some company… What better company than my own sister, right? I let go of my grudge and I'm moving on! Isn't that what you wanted?

(Ness) Well, yeah…I just didn't think you'd actually do it.

(Urotsuki) Well surprise, I'm doing it.

(Ness) Well that sounds nice. I'm happy to hear all that! Hope you guys get along.

(Urotsuki) We'll be fine… But um…about what you said that one time…? Did you really mean that?

After all that happened today, Ness really didn't want to hear about that. He also felt confused on what to do with Ashley if he were to say he meant what he said to Urotsuki. If he turned them both down, he could potentially lose two good friends. He let out a sigh and tried to speak in a calm voice.

(Ness) Listen…I…I don't know why I said that. It's not that I don't like you! I do like you! I just think…we shouldn't let stuff like love get in the way our friendship…just not right now, you know? We're kids, we shouldn't even be thinking about stuff like this anyway-

Ness felt the hardest slap he ever felt hit his cheek. It hurt really badly, and he just kept his head turned to the right and didn't bother to speak anymore.

(Urotsuki) I knew it…you lied didn't you… Well, if you think I'm going to cry or something, you're wrong! I don't need you anyway! Forget you, freak!

Urotsuki ran away quite quickly. Ness started to hold his cheek and started to walk away.

(Ib) Ness?

(Ness) I'm alright, Ib… Gee…life sure is getting a lot more complicated, huh? Is it so bad that I don't want a girlfriend right now…? I'm not ready, shoot me why don't you…

Ness eventually walked Ib home and headed off for his own house. Once he got home, he completely ignored Tracy and his Mother and walked up into his room. He locked the door and jumped into his bed. He put his hat over his eyes and pondered on today's events and came to a conclusion. "Everyone's growing up faster than me, I guess…" with that, Ness silently cried in his bed, holding his cheek in pain. He felt that his adventuring days with his friends were now over, and there was no going back.

Memories of Paula, Jeff, and Poo all came back into his mind, making his tears stronger. As he reflected on the past, memories of his more recent adventures came back to him. Thinking of all the fun and scary times he shared with his friends old and new…he began to cry worse. And when he thought of all the people he met over the years, the quirky, the strange, the good, the bad…he began to cry out loud. Eventually he stopped crying and wiped his eyes. He sat up and took off his hat, placing it in front of him.

(Ness) …Everything comes to an end…eventually…

With that, he eventually drifted off to sleep and dreamed of old adventures…knowing there would be no more to come. As he slept, a single tear ran down his cheek…for the memory of all his friends that he feared has left him behind…

**THE END**


End file.
